dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Calentalath
Calentalath is the largest Elven power outside of the Elladan Empire. It is the remnants of the Elven Dominion, which used to dominate the northern half of Maraav. Though that power is lessened, Calentalath is still a significant player on the world stage. History Calentalath was previously a term for the central regions of the Elven Dominion. It means “green plains”, in reference to the sprawling grasslands that make up the kingdom. The Collapse of the Dominion and the Succession War The Third Demon War The Consolidation The Golden Age of the Alliance The Brotherhood Wars The Modern Era Geography Calentalath stretches from the Dwarfholm Mountains in the west to the Great Ocean in the east, and claims several islands off the coast. The southern border follows the coast of the Sea of Galen, including the North Galen River and the Belenost river. In the north, the Redstone River marks the kingdom’s boundary. The land itself is primarily open plains and prairie, though the western reaches turn into the rolling foothills of the Dwarfholm Mountains. There are a few sparse patches of forest, and the coast and islands are quite rocky, but the terrain is dominated by the grasslands that give the kingdom its name. Politics and Government The ruler of Calentalath is the High King or Queen. This title has been carried over from the Elven Dominion, where it was used in order to signify dominance over any other royals of the realm, but not imply higher status than the Emperor of Elladan. The spouse of the sovereign is also permitted to use the title of King or Queen, but without the “High” designation. Children of the royal couple are granted the title of Prince or Princess for life. The heir is known as the Crown Prince. Below the Crown are several Dukes and Duchesses. These titles are not inherited, and are typically bestowed by the crown upon the siblings or cousins of the sovereign. There are no lands associated with these dukedoms, nor any set number of them. Rather than ruling a particular land, they spread the word and influence of the king throughout the kingdom. The one exception is the Duchy of Golodh; as the largest city in the kingdom, and the site of the largest library in the known world, it holds a special place of prestige. The Duke of Golodh is an inherited title held by an old family, said to wield almost as much power as the High King. Below the Dukes, a number of Counts and Barons govern the lands. They enforce the King’s Justice and hold the fealty of his people. Economy Being comprised of mostly lush farmland, the primary exports of Calentalath are grains and other farm products. In particular, the Calentalasi are known for breeding the best horses in all the known world. Their stock is strong and swift, and knights around the world long to own a Calentalasi steed. The kingdom does a great deal of trade with its neighbors on all sides. The Dwarves provide more than enough minerals and ores while lumber is imported from Terriana in the south. Even the Northern City States, despite their unstable political situation, provide thriving trade in fine crafted goods, in particular bone, leather, and textiles. Demographics The kingdom is dominated by Elves, particularly of the High and Wood subraces. Approximately 85% of the population is Elven, with the rest being mostly Gnomes in the west, as well as Humans, Halflings and Half-Elves in the south and east. Culture The people of Calentalath tend to be proud and stubborn. They may not have the power they boasted in yonder days, but the King still wields considerable influence, and his people know it. Folk of all races tend towards light skin tones, though hair colour varies widely. Light pigments are more prevalent in the north, where bloodlines mix frequently with the Frost Elves, while darker tones are more common in the southern regions. As an Elven dominated nation, worship of the Seldarine is commonplace, but other religions are welcomed. Because of the legacy of the initial conflicts between Elves and Dwarves during the colonization of the continent, the people of Calentalath have a healthy respect for traditions that differ from their own, though there is still a certain pride in sticking to the old ways. List of Rulers Category:Nations